cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Tattoos
Magic Tattoos About Magic Tattoos are imprinted the aura—the magical skin—as well as the physical skin. They can manifest as a real weapon or act as a ward. The images drew their power partly from the natural world, so they worked to a limited degree like talismans, but they also fed off a person's innate magic. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Powers & Abilities *Some can be wards *some can turn into weapons Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 *Mac has two notebooks full of Magical tattoos from ward to offensive spells. Two Types # Those etched directly into someone's aura feed partially off his magic—there's a limit to how many anyone can support. # Those draw their power from outside sources, so there is no limit to those—like my Mac's or Cassie's pentagram. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Creator of Technique *The Fey —Mages learned the techniques from the Fey. Known Tatoo Artist * Archie McAdam Character / Nature * List of Magical Tattoos * Cassie's Ward: a distorted pentagram Tattoo she's had since childhood from her mom—the Silver Circle created it. * Mac's Tattoos: cobra, lizard, eagle, tornado, wolf totem... more Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 *'Pritkin': a sword Other Details * Power Chart There were limits to what even a powerful mage could support. Certain tattoos that drew a lot of power from a mages powerless for energy—point. There's a chart with points—all very complicated. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Mac * John Pritkin * Cassandra Palmer Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie meets Pritkin in Mac's tattoo shop where he is getting magic sword inked on his back—for use in Faerie where his own weapns may not work so well. They meet to talk, she promised him an hour.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Cassie flips through the tattoo books, learning about the different categories, types and powers of the various tattoos on offer. Mac tells Cassie that his aura was damaged to such a degree that he has no shields and has to cover himself with wards that draw power externally. He also tells her about her own ward.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Mac gives Sheba to Cassie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 When in the Dark Enchanted Forest, Mac was attacked and killed by the trees of the forest. All of he's wards had fallen off of him in golden solid shapes of the tattoos he wore—they couldn't protect him in Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 When Cassie awoke in a prison cell of the Dark Fey King, she found Mac's wards stacked on her cot.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 She took the wards with her when she left Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 In the Lyceum Theatre in 1889 London, Billy Joe—in possession of Cassie's body—threw Mac's wards into the battle after many vampires entered the theatre to kill Dracula and probably Mircea Basarab as well. The charged and destroyed numerous vamps.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 A small green lizard was found on Cassie's forearm—it quivered behind had big black eyes, then hid behind her elbow. It was the only ward left of Mac's tattoos.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 See Also * Magical Objects and Weapons Book References Category:Magical Objects